scrooge_mcduckfandomcom-20200214-history
70th Heaven
70th Heaven (40 jaar DD Feest! in the original Dutch) is a comic story written by Evert Geradts, penciled by Daan Jippes and inked by Michel Nadorp. It features appearances by Donald Duck, Daisy Duck, Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck, Scrooge McDuck, Gladstone Gander, Mickey Mouse, Minnie Mouse, Pluto, Elvira Duck, Gyro Gearloose and the Little Helper. Also featured are Gus Goose, Neighbor Jones, Launchpad McQuack, Magica De Spell, Goofy, Madam Mim, Alice, Basil of Baker Street, Witch Hazel, Beelzebub, Big Chief, Bucky Bug, Bo Bug, Brer Rabbit, Brer Fox, Brer Bear, Big Bad Wolf, Li'l Bad Wolf, Captain Hook, Christopher Robin, Doctor Dawson, Dumbo, Timothy Q. Mouse, Ellsworth Bheezer, Fifer Pig, Fiddler Pig, Practical Pig, Pinocchio, Gepetto, The Seven Dwarfs, John Foulfellow, J. Audubon Woodlore, Jaq and Gus, José Carioca, Lambert, Little Hiawatha, Little John, Lucifer, the Mad Hatter, the March Hare, Mr Smee, Pedro, Peter, Peter Pan, Prince John, Professor Ratigan, the Queen of Hearts, Robin Hood, Scamp, the Beagle Boys, the Lost Boys, Tinker Bell, Tweedle Dee and Tweedle Dum, and Willie the Giant. Synopsis Donald Duck hosts a party in celebration of the Dutch Donald Duck comic book's 40th anniversary. But Gladstone Gander is hosting his own party, and the invitations fly all throughout the world. Many characters show up to the party, but they are directed to Donald's party instead, turning it into a huge celebration. And when Neighbor Jones tries to ruin the party, it's up to the crowd to save the party. Behind the scenes This story was first published on October 23rd, 1992, in the Dutch Donald Duck #1992X43. It was printed in English in Walt Disney's Comics and Stories #715, where, to avoid confusing readers not familiar with the plot device of Donald's story being recounted in comic books in-universe, the Donald Duck book was replaced with a "homebrew community paper" created by Humperdink Duck, called the Webfoot Waddle, meant to celebrate its 70th birthday in that story. While the story avoided mentioning it, the date of a 70th anniversary was, of course, an allusion to the anniversary of Walt Disney's Comics and Stories. Category:Stories Category:Comic Stories Category:Evert Geradts stories Category:Daan Jippes stories Category:Michel Nadorp stories Category:1992 stories Category:Donald Duck stories Category:Neighbor Jones stories Category:Daisy Duck stories Category:Huey, Dewey and Louie Duck stories Category:Gladstone Gander stories Category:Gyro Gearloose stories Category:Little Helper stories Category:Scrooge McDuck stories Category:Magica De Spell stories Category:Witch Hazel stories Category:Madam Mim stories Category:Launchpad McQuack stories Category:Mickey Mouse stories Category:Minnie Mouse stories Category:Pluto stories Category:Goofy stories Category:Gus Goose stories Category:Grandma Duck stories Category:Alice Liddell stories Category:Basil of Baker Street stories Category:Beelzebub stories Category:Big Chief stories Category:Bucky Bug stories Category:Bo Bug stories Category:Brer Rabbit stories Category:Brer Fox stories Category:Brer Bear stories Category:Zeke Wolf stories Category:Li'l Bad Wolf stories Category:Captain Hook stories Category:Christopher Robin stories Category:Doctor Dawson stories Category:Dumbo stories Category:Timothy Q. Mouse stories Category:PatW Peter stories Category:Ellsworth Bheezer stories Category:Fifer Pig stories Category:Fiddler Pig stories Category:Practical Pig stories Category:Pinocchio stories Category:Gepetto stories Category:Sleepy stories Category:Sneezy stories Category:Happy stories Category:Grumpy stories Category:Bashful stories Category:Dopey stories Category:Doc stories Category:Seven Dwarfs stories Category:John Foulfellow stories Category:J. Audubon Woodlore stories Category:Jaq stories Category:Gus the Mouse stories Category:José Carioca stories Category:Lambert stories Category:Little Hiawatha stories Category:Little John stories Category:Lucifer stories Category:Mad Hatter stories Category:March Hare stories Category:Mr Smee stories Category:Pedro stories Category:Peter Pan stories Category:Prince John stories Category:Professor Ratigan stories Category:Queen of Hearts stories Category:Robin Hood stories Category:Scamp stories Category:Beagle Boys stories Category:Lost Boys stories Category:Tinker Bell stories Category:Tweedle Brothers stories Category:Willie the Giant stories Category:Anniversary Stories